I Fell in Love With My Neighbor
by jordynrob69
Summary: Eli & Clare are neighbors. Clare is dating KC. Eli likes Clare and wants to make her, his. It basically goes through the friendship of Eli and Clare,and how they become closer,by being neighbors. Eventually there will be fluff & Romance  :
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, peeps. This is my first fanfic, blah blah, so.. take it easy? If you guys like it, I'll add more chapters. Also, you can give me ideas of what so write about. Thanks :)**

Eli's POV

"Elijah Goldsworthy! Come downstairs right now or you'll miss the bus!". My mom yelled from the living room. Today was my first day of school.

Yay. I thought sarcastically.

I am in currently in the 7th grade. I feel so old. I'm actually nervous. Definitely not excited. I have 0 friends in this town. I'll be lucky if people don't stare me down for being "different".

"Come on honey!" She yelled once more. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I looked back at my room to make sure I had everything I needed for school. As I looked out the window, I saw a girl my age. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and curly hair that came to her chin. I found myself staring at her.

She then looked up and saw me looking at her and a blush creeped up on her face. I quickly darted out of my room before she thought I was a creep.

I went down the stairs and just caught the bus. I don't understand why my parents can't drive me.

I jumped on the bus and looked for the beautiful girl. She was nowhere to be found, sadly. I sat in my seat and prayed for a good day.

Clare's POV

Today's he first day of school! I'm so excited. I get to see Alli and KC! Alli is my bestfriend. We have basically gone through thick and thin together.

She may be known as the school "slut". Excuse my language, god. But she is still my best friend since first grade.

KC is my boyfriend. He has been coming over my house almost everyday in the summer. It's great. I feel like we could be together forever.

Anyways, I got changed into a red Hollister hoodie, jeans, and ugg boots. As I was about to leave, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked across from my window into my neighbors window.

A boy with jet black hair and all black on, was staring at me. I felt my cheeks get hot and knew that wasn't a good sign that I'm blushing from him simply looking at me.

As soon as he saw me, he ran out of the room. Cute. He's shy. I like that. Wait what? I have KC. I shouldn't be thinking like that.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs. "Clare-bear are you ready for school?" My mother asked me from the kitchen. I flinched at the nickname. I hated it. "Yeah, let me just grab an apple or something" I answered back while running past her and grabbing an apple. "Ready?" I asked. "Ooh, Clare excited to see KC?" She asks. "Yeah yeah. Cmon." I said.

I ran out he door and jumped in the car. My mother came out following after me and got in the drivers seat.

She dropped me off at school and I ran to the doors. "Clare!" I heard my name called. Alli of course. "Als!" I screamed back. The whole hallway stared at us. We were hugging and smiling. That's just what we do.

Eli's POV

The bus pulled up next to the school I will be attending for the next two years. It looked nice. There were couples out front of the school, kissing. I thought that was little off. Why would they let them do that? Whatever.

I walked through the doors and saw two girls hugging and laughing. One of them was the blue eyed girl that I luckily could call my neighbor.

I laughed at how they were so loud and they didn't care. Until I saw something that broke my heart into tiny pieces. I saw a tall boy with shaggy blonde/brown hair come up to her and spin her around. I felt jealousy run through my veins. He looked like a jock. So she likes jocks? Well that eliminates me.

He then put her down and basically shoved his tongue down her throat. It was disgusting. The worst part is that it looked like she enjoyed it.

While I was staring at them, I felt my legs get knocked over and I landed on my ass. Nice move, Eli.

I could feel everyone laughing at me. Well partly me. They were also laughing at the kid that knocked into me.

I got up and helped the kid up. "Hey dude, I'm sorry." He said. "Nah man, it's alright." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. "Adam." He said as she stuck his hand out. "Eli." I said back. I shook his hand.

I looked around and saw everyone still staring at us. "Can I help you?" I sarcastically asked everyone. I then heard a soft giggle escape the blue eyed girl's mouth.

I looked at her and just gave her my signature smirk. She blushed and looked at her shoes. I saw KC look between us and give me a death glare.

I honestly didn't care at all.

Clare's POV

He looked at me! He looked at me! I know what your thinking. 'Oh god, this girl has got a boyfriend and she likes another boy.' Well, I'm kind of planning on changing that. After seeing the green eyed boy, my perspective on life changed.

Sounds weird right? It is.

I headed to my first class which was gym. Great.

I went into the locker room and changed. I got done before anyone else, so I sat by myself on the bleachers. When I saw someone come into view.

It was my neighbor. He looked so different not being in all black. Kind of.. Sexy. Yeah, I said it. I shouldn't be thinking this way though.

"Hi, neighbor." He said as he sat down.

"H-Hi." I stuttered. Oh great.

"Hows it going?" He asked.

"Pretty good, I guess." I said.

"You guess..?" He asked.

"Yes, how about you?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Just peachy." He sarcastically said.

"You're new here right?" I asked him.

"Yep. First year." He answered.

"Well I can tour you around if you need help." I told him with a smile.

"Already planning a date?" He asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"N-No. I h-have a b-boyfriend." I answered back trying my hardest not to stutter. Guess that didn't work out too well.

"Ah, I see." Then he got up and sat in his gym spot. I was going to ask him why he got up, but soon realized it was because the whole class was already out.

The rest if the day was a blur. Then lunchtime rolled around.

I saw my neighbor walk in the cafeteria. He looked so handsome in his black skinny jeans, grey button down, and a black vest. I couldn't help but stare. Then someone snapped their fingers in front of my face.

"Clare, hello?" KC asked me.

"Yeah, what?" I took my eyes off of the green eyed boy.

"So as I was saying, Jenna and I were walking to class and.." I looked away not caring about him and Jenna.

I saw him come closer to my table and I yelled, "Neighbor!" really loud. He looked at me and smirked.

Ugh that smirk will be the death of me.

"Neighbor?" KC asked me from across the table.

"Jealous?" I heard the green eyed boy ask.

He then turned to me and said "My names Eli. Since we haven't formally met."

"Clare." I said back with a smile on my face.

I have a feeling this year is going to change for me.. But in the best way possible.

**You should review. Just sayinnnnnn :)**


	2. Canning

**In my story Clare is a little OOC, but thats why this isn't the Degrassi Show :)**

**I own an iPod Touch 4, not Degrassi.**

Clare's POV

The past few days have been great. Eli and I talk all the time. We automatically became best friends.

I have become distant from KC lately though. Which made me sad. I want to be friends with Eli and KC. I decided to give KC a text.

Hey, babe. Where are you?  
-Clare

I eagerly awaited his reply. Lately he has been busy with "stuff" His words, not mine.

Oh hey babe. I'm just hanging out with Fitz, Bianca, and Jenna.  
-KC

I felt my face drop. Jenna? Why is Jenna always there? Ugh. Whatever. I don't care about KC. I want to talk to Eli.

I walked throughout the halls and saw a body sitting on the bench in front of the school fish tank. Eli.

I decided I would give him a scare. I ran up to him and plopped myself on his lap.

"Well, hello there." He said. Not phased at all at my attempt to scare him.

"I didn't scare you?" I asked.

"By sitting on my lap? At the most, this is turning me on, Clare-bear." He knows how I hate that nickname.

"Oh, we all know how much you love me, Elijah." I said, dragged out his name.

"Try all you want to get me back but it wont work. You're the only one who can say Elijah and make it sound sexy." He smirked.

"Stop it, Eli!" I laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"You do realize your still sitting on my lap, right?" He asked.

"Oh right. Whoops. So.. Walk me home?" I asked, standing up.

"Oh, I don't know, dear Clare. We live soooooo far away from each other." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on." I grabbed a fist full of his coat and dragged him out the door.

"Rough handling me, Edwards?" He asked.

I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"Only you Elijah, only you." I said.

"What about that dear boyfriend of yours?" He asked.

"He's still in the picture. Don't get too excited, Goldsworthy." I snapped back.

"So I still have a slim chance?" He sarcastically asked.

"Slim to none." I said with a smirk.

"Ouch, Edwards. My self esteem just went down." He laughed.

"By the way, you look really hot today." He came close and whispered in my ear.

I blushed and looked down at myself. I was wearing jeggings with Ugg boots and a nice floral American Eagle top with a striped cardigan and a long heart lock necklace.

"Don't ever doubt yourself. I know KC isn't being the best boyfriend right now, but I'm always here." He said.

I blushed then realized I was in front of my house.

"I have an idea!" Eli said as he ran in his house next door, and came out seconds later with a box.

"That was fast." I said.

"I'm a ninja like that." He smirked.

"So what's in there?" I asked.

"You'll see.." He said.

Eli's POV

I had a great idea. Since both of our windows are across from each other, I decided to bring out my old can and string kit.

Yep. That's right. Can and string.

"Now cover your eyes." I whispered in her ear.

She did as told and I ran, got the ladder and attached a can to each window and put the string in between. It was surprisingly easy.

"Okay, now.. Open." I whispered again in her ear. I knew chills went down her spine and that made me really happy.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Go to your window." I ordered.

We both ran to our rooms and opened the windows.

The cans were on the window sill.

"Really Eli?" She said into the can.

"Nice romantic idea right?" I smirked and said into the can.

"Now we can stay up all night talking and seeing each other." I said with a grin.

"Oh great." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"Goodbye, Eli. I'll "can" you later tonight." She said into the can with a wink and then went into her room and closed the window.

I was really looking forward to "canning" as she said, with her tonight. If only she didn't have a boyfriend..

**You should review if you want more chapters :) Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes guys they are still in 7th grade. They are very mature for their age.**

Eli's POV

"Me and your girlfriend had fun canning last night." I said, walking up to KC.

"What the hell is canning?" He asked.

Then Clare came up to us with a smile on her face.

"What the hell were you and Eli doing last night?" KC yelled at her. Oh no. That's not what I wanted.

"Excuse me?" She asked, then looked at me and back to KC.

"You and him were "canning" last night!" He assumed canning was something bad, of course.

Then I heard a giggle escape Clare's soft plump lips.

"You think this is funny?" KC yelled.

"Dude calm down." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down? Ugh!" Then he stormed off.

"Well that went well." I sarcastically said.

"Yeah, well.. Whatever." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting next to her.

"I wanna break up with him. I don't deserve to be treated like this! I mean.. I'm only in 7th grade, for christ's sake!" She yelled.

On the inside I was saying "YESSSS SHE IS SINGLE!"

On the outside I said, "No, you don't deserve to be treated that way. Like I said... I'm always here."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. I could smell her hair. She smelled like strawberries. I sniffed in her scent.

"Eli, are you smelling me? Do I smell?" She asked, then stuck her face in her shirt to see if she smelled. She was so cute.

"No, no, you actually smell really good, Edwards." I said.

"Oh, now the compliments come out." She said sarcastically.

"When the cat's away, the mice will play." I said with a smirk.

"So KC's the cat?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you catch on fast, Edwards." I sarcastically said.

"Soo.. You like me?" She asked.

I was dumbstruck. Was she seriously asking if I liked her? Of course i like her! Has she not gotten the hints?

"Of course, I like you, Clare. More than anyone else I've ever known." I said with a smile. I went to lean into her.

She leaned in, too. Our faces were inches away when we heard someone cough.

KC.

"What the fuck, Clare?" He yelled.

"Watch your language." She whispered to him.

"I don't care about my language! Clare, we are done! Seriously done! I'm tired of coming second to Eli!" He yelled.

A smirk came across my face.

"It's always been him, KC.." She whispered.

"So done.. I'm so done!" He yelled and walked away.

"Finally. I never thought he would leave." I smirked to her.

She had a smile on her face and walked away.

I ran after her. "What does this mean?" I asked.

"You'll see..." She said and then walked away.

I was stunned.

Clare's POV

I'm excited. For once it isn't him keeping me on my toes.

Tonight I'm going to sneak in his room.

I walked out of school. Then I heard feet come running after me. I like this 'chasing' game, we're having.

"Let's walk home together." Eli came up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Slow your roll there, Goldsworthy." I said with a laugh and removed his arm from my waist.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You'll see.." I repeated myself from earlier.

A smirk appeared on his face.

"I'll get you too give in, Clare-Bear." He said with a smile.

"Not after calling me Clare-Bear, you won't." I replied.

"See ya at school tomorrow, Edwards." He said, then walked into his house.

I smirked to myself. "Or.. Rather.. Tonight." I thought.

I walked inside to quietness. Weird.. No fighting.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out.

Nobody answered. Hmm. Maybe they're out.

I sat on my bed and looked out the window. Eli sat on his bed and started taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. He took of his shirt and threw it on the floor.

I was too absorbed in his abs that I didn't realize that I heard a fake "Ring Ring, Edwards." It was Eli on the "can".

"Y-yes?" I asked into the can.

"I realize I have great abs, Clare, but my sister's room is right under mine and she said that you are staring, practically drooling." He said with a laugh.

"I am not!" I said, defensively.

"Yeah, alright. Just be more suddle when you want to stare at me, next time. My sister is like my own personal video camera." He laughed.

"I'm leaving, now." I said.

"Embarrassed, Clare-Bear?" He asked.

"Goodbye, Elijah." I said, and put the can down.

I walked away and stared to take off my jacket. I realized my window was still open. Eli was on the other side staring at me. I went over to my IM account and IMed Eli.

ClareE-23: You know.. The no staring rule applies for you too.

EliGold-49: Does it now?

ClareE-23: I would appreciate it if you didn't look thru my window, Elijah.

EliGold-49: No promises.

ClareE-23: Bye, Eli.

EliGold-49: See ya, Blue eyes.

I logged off and got ready to sneak in Eli's room.

I looked in his driveway and saw that his parents weren't home.

I saw a tree next to his window and started to climb.

I grabbed a branch and hit his window.

He appeared and said, "Miss me already?"

I jumped in and looked around. His room looked totally different from when I could see it across the way.

"Nice room." I said.

"Don't act like you haven't stared at me while I was taking my shirt off in here." He said with a smirk.

I did the unexpected. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He slipped his tongue in my mouth.

We stood there kissing for about 10 minutes. I pulled away and saw a huge grin on his face.

"See ya tomorrow, Eli." I walked out of his room and went back to my house.

From across the way I could see him still standing there from shock. And I loved every bit of it. 

**Review Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys. I'm watching the People's Choice Awards, just telling y'all.**

**I own DJ Hero 2, not Degrassi.**

Eli's POV

Today was Saturday. The upside is that I don't have to go to school. The downside is that I won't see Clare.

Yesterday was really great.

Clare was being bold and held my hand every chance she was near me.

A couple of girls hit on me, & Clare got really jealous.

It was kinda cute.

_Flashback;_

"Hey cutie, how are you?" A blonde came over to Clare and I. She ran her hand through my hand.

God, these girls are such sluts, it doesn't even seem like we are in the 7th grade.

That's why I like Clare so much. She is different than any other girl.

Clare held our intertwined fingers in the air to the blonde.

"Oh, well once you are done with this drag, call me." She said with a wink and slid a piece of paper in my pants pocket.

Oh god.

I looked over at Clare and saw her green monster come out.

"That bitch.." She started charging after the blonde until i grabbed her hand again.

"Clare Diane Edwards just said a curse word! Call the cops!" I said looking around and yelling so everyone could hear.

"Shh!" She whispered to me.

"Clare, don't let a stupid girl come between what we have." I said.

She smiled.

"C'mon let me walk you to class." I said, then kissed her hand and walked with her to lunch.

A blush on her cheeks the whole walk to lunch.

_Present;_

I smiled to myself. I wonder what she is doing.

I looked out my window and saw Clare laying on her bed. I could hear music blasting through the walls.

I texted her.

_I might call the Cops. My neighbors are playing mighty loud music. ;) -Eli_

I looked over at her window again, and saw her move and then smile at my text message.

My ringtone started going off. Clare recorded herself so that whenever she texted or called it would say "_Oh look, It's the best person in the world, Clare. You should answer this_."

I smiled and looked at her reply.

_Well, then I might call them also to report a my next door neighbor being a stalker and looking through my window every hour of the day. -Clare_

I laughed out loud. I love her snarkyness.

_Oh, so now I'm the stalker? Who was the one getting jealous over me getting a phone number? I mean.. It's not like I'm taken or anything. I could have called the girl already, fyi. -Eli_

I looked back in Clare's room with a smirk, but it soon dropped when I realized she was gone.

Was she mad? Then I realized maybe I'm overreacting? Maybe she had to go to the bathroom?

Hmm. I guess I'll be a stalker and wait.

_30 minutes later..._

After 10 minutes of looking out the window, I gave up and went to the computer.

I got off the computer and looked back at Clare's window. It was eventually dark out now. I didn't do a damn thing all day.

She came out of the bathroom in only a towel.

She looked into my window and saw me.

I immediately ran out of my room.

Great, now she thinks I'm some Peeping Tom waiting to see her get undressed. Just great.

I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

_It's alright, I don't think your THAT must of a stalker, Elijah. Just try not to go all 'Peeping Tom' on me now? -Clare_

I smiled. Of course she understood. She was great.

_8th Grade;_

Today is my first day of school AND first year with a girlfriend.

"Hey." Clare came up to me and smiled.

"Hey, babe." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh stop, you're gonna make me puke." My new friend Adam came up to me.

"Oh shut up." I replied back.

"What, so you're all of a sudden some big bad 8th grader?" Adam asked.

"Don't be jealous. Just 'cause you're some wimpy 7th grader." I laughed.

He laughed sarcastically.

You see.. I'm friends with Adam's older brother, Drew. He is in Clare & I's grade.

I'm better friends with Adam, though. Drew is more of the sports guy. I'm not so much. Drew ended up being my Science partner, so we sort of became friends.

I walked into school and went to my locker.

Clare went to hers.

"Ready for class?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hold on.. I grabbed my phone realizing i had a text.

_Hey Babe. Text me when you can, alright? -xoxo_

Clare looked over my shoulder and saw it.

Oh shit.

**I'll update tomorrow :) Review please!**


End file.
